


(podfic of) a guy like you (should wear a warning)

by anatsuno



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Crossdressing Kink, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Smut, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story comes with inextricable ART that you should really, really see, so don't hesitate to follow the link back to the original fic+art post. :))<br/>Thanks to Xen & Plor for not only coming up with amazing fic and art but also beta-listening to this & helping me make it better. <33</p><p>For the "dressup" square on my 2012 Kink Bingo card.</p>
    </blockquote>





	(podfic of) a guy like you (should wear a warning)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a guy like you (should wear a warning)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442114) by [toomuchplor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/toomuchplor), [xenakis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenakis/pseuds/xenakis). 



> This story comes with inextricable ART that you should really, really see, so don't hesitate to follow the link back to the original fic+art post. :))  
> Thanks to Xen & Plor for not only coming up with amazing fic and art but also beta-listening to this & helping me make it better. <33
> 
> For the "dressup" square on my 2012 Kink Bingo card.

  


**Duration:** 30:14  
 **Size:** 22MB

  
****  
[Download it from Mediafire (22MB mp3)](http://www.mediafire.com/?l0f8qrd50rhbnl7)   
  


Or listen right here:  



End file.
